prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Young
| birth_place = Florence, Ontario, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Nashville, Tennessee | billed = An Undisclosed Location Freedomland Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Nashville, Tennessee (As Eric Young) Metropolis (As Super Eric) | trainer = Carl LeDuc Chris Kanyon Scott D'Amore Waldo Von Erich | debut = October 1998 | retired = }} Jeremy Fritz (December 15, 1979) better known by his ring name Eric Young, is a Canadian professional wrestler. Fritz occasionally wrestles under the name Super Eric, in a superhero gimmick. He is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. He is a former Legends Champion and TNA World Champion. Career After graduating from high school, where he was valedictorian, Young began training with veteran wrestler Waldo Von Erich in Cambridge, Ontario. After training for ten weeks he wrestled his debut match on October 14, 1998 in Benton Harbor, Michigan, facing his friend "Suicide" Sean Ball. He later received supplementary training from Scott D'Amore and Chris Kanyon. After four months, he had wrestled ten matches and was consequently promoted to head trainer. After his training was complete, Young began working on the independent circuit. When wrestling infrequently, Young subsidised his income with number of other jobs, including working in a pizza parlour. During his time in the Ontario independent scene, Young also owned and operated the Wrestleplex training facility out of Cambridge. Notable wrestlers to come out of the gym include Jake O'Reilly, Ontario mainstay Crazy Steve and World Wrestling Entertainment signee Shawn Spears. He appeared on WWE television three times. The first was on an edition of WWE Velocity; he teamed with future tag team partner Bobby Roode and were defeated by Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli. The second appearance was also on WWE Velocity in which he was announced as "Showtime" Eric Young; he lost to Sean O'Haire. He appeared the next day on WWE Sunday Night Heat, losing a match to Val Venis. On June 30, 2007, Eric secured the APWF Light Heavyweight Championship defeating former 4 time NWA World Light Heavyweight Champion Luscious Rocky Reynolds in Oil City Pennsylvania. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-Present) Paranoia gimmick (2004-2006) In January 2004 Young appeared in TNA as a jobber. On May 5 he returned as a member of Team Canada. He took part in the World X Cup event, defeating Jerry Lynn, Mr. Águila and Taichi Ishikari in a ladder match. Team Canada were a regular feature on TNA iMPACT! throughout mid-2004, feuding with the 3Live Kru. On the October 15, 2004 episode of IMPACT!, Young and Bobby Roode defeated Christopher Daniels and "Cowboy" James Storm for the NWA World Tag Team Championships. They held the titles until November 7, when they were defeated by the 3Live Kru (represented by Konnan and B.G. James) at Victory Road. They regained the titles a month later at Turning Point on December 5, defeating B.G. James and Ron Killings. Young and Roode began feuding with America's Most Wanted in early-2005, and lost the NWA World Tag Team Championships to America's Most Wanted on January 16 at Final Resolution. Young began teaming with Team Canada member Petey Williams, and on April 24, 2005 they unsuccessfully challenged America's Most Wanted for the NWA World Tag Team Championships at TNA Lockdown. After defeating Apolo and Sonny Siaki at TNA Hard Justice on May 15, Williams and Young challenged and lost to new NWA World Tag Team Champions The Naturals at Slammiversary on June 19. Team Canada began feuding with The Naturals and Lance Hoyt, with Young, Roode and A-1 defeating Hoyt and The Naturals at No Surrender on July 17. America's Most Wanted formed a loose alliance with The Naturals against Team Canada, with Young, Roode, Williams and A-1 defeating The Naturals and America's Most Wanted at Sacrifice on August 14. After Williams renewed his pursuit of the TNA X Division Championship, Young began teaming with A-1 on a regular basis. At TNA Unbreakable on September 11, Young and A-1 faced America's Most Wanted, Alex Shelley and Johnny Candido and defending champions The Naturals in a four way tag match. Young was able to pin both Candido and "Wildcat" Chris Harris, but Team Canada lost the match after Chase Stevens managed to pin A-1. At Bound for Glory on October 23, Young, A-1 and Bobby Roode defeated the 3Live Kru. After the match, their attempts to beat down Konnan were foiled by Kip James. Later that night, Team Canada foiled an attempt by 3Live Kru to save Rhino from a beating at the hands of Planet Jarrett, then helped Jarrett place Rhino in a casket which they had brought to ringside. However, as Team Canada and Planet Jarrett celebrated, Team 3D entered the ring and, with the help of the now recovered 3Live Kru, drove Planet Jarrett and Team Canada from the ring. Young, who had been standing atop the casket, was hit with a 3D by Team 3D. He was then thrown into the casket in the place of Rhino, who in turn stood atop the casket, celebrating his earlier victory for the NWA World Heavyweight Championship over Jeff Jarrett. As a result of the events of Bound For Glory, Young, Roode and A-1 faced the 3Live Kru in a rematch at Genesis on November 13. Team Canada lost the match after Ron Killings pinned Young. The long-running feud between Team Canada and the 3Live Kru ended at Turning Point on December 11 when Young, Williams, Roode and A-1 defeated the Kru and Kip James (the "4Live Kru") after Konnan turned on his teammates. Since the debut of TNA on Spike TV in October 2005, Young has adopted a new character who is highly paranoid and afraid of almost anything and anybody. The character was introduced at the mock funeral staged by Planet Jarrett and their associates for Team 3D on the October 15, 2005 episode of iMPACT!, when Young was startled after Abyss crushed a box of tissues that were offered to him, and then speculated that the funeral parlour was haunted by a ghost named "Katie" (a tongue-in-cheek reference to the WWE "Katie Vick" storyline). The simplest things began to frighten Young, including the pyrotechnics that accompany Team Canada's entrance. The character has drawn comparisons to South Park characters Tweek and Butters, and has often been used for comic relief. During an interview about the World X-Cup by So Cal Val during TNA Global iMPACT!, Young stated "Foreigners frighten me. They're from other countries, and I don't know how to deal with that." However, although Young may be paranoid, he is not necessarily always wrong. Two weeks after Sting and Christian Cage defeated Jeff Jarrett and Monty Brown at Final Resolution, Sting made his iMPACT! debut and announced his retirement. Jarrett wasted no time in pointing out that "after one match with me, Sting took his ball and went home", and most of Planet Jarrett agreed with that assessment. However, Young became convinced that Sting was not gone, and raised the ire of Jarrett and Scott D'Amore by frequently expressing that belief. In an attempt to persuade Young that Sting had left, Jarrett commissioned Alex Shelley to obtain footage of Sting at home with his children; however, this failed to allay Young's fears. He insisted that Sting would come back and get each of them, he would even go as far as to insist that the fellow Planet Jarrett members should not call him by his nickname "Showtime" any more, due to Sting's catchphrase "It's showtime, folks!". Young lost to Sting in the main event of the April 13, 2006 episode of iMPACT!. Young's paranoia did not always hinder his abilities during a match. He remained aggressive (even putting people through a table), would not hesitate to cheat, and was not afraid to capitalize on outside interference. He continued to be aided by Team Canada and Planet Jarrett. When Jim Cornette became the new face of management in TNA and said someone would be fired, Young was afraid it would be him. He was seen on iMPACT! holding an up a sign in the crowd that read "Don't fire Eric Young" as the fans chanted "Don't fire Eric!" along with him. On the June 29 episode of iMPACT!, Young wrestled like a classic babyface out of fear of being fired, and tried to prevent his fellow Canadians from doing anything underhanded. Cornette announced later that night Team Canada was now disbanded, but Young was more happy than upset because it was Earl Hebner who got fired, not Young. On the July 14 episode of iMPACT!, Team Canada lost an "all or nothing" match (their only chance to stay together), keeping Team Canada disbanded. Feuds with Robert Roode and James Storm (2006-2007) At Victory Road, Team Canada joined together in the ring for one last time. After running through how he felt about each member, Scott D'Amore stopped at Eric Young. He then blamed Eric for their demise and made him strip of any Team Canada items as they were no more. Scott D'Amore then said that he believed Eric Young would still be fired as he was to blame for Team Canada's end. Eric then remained in the ring after the others had left and began a secret petition with the fans to keep his job. He would soon start being announced from "An Undisclosed Location". Young continued to be worried about his job security, creating his own "Don't Fire Eric" shirts. Young's paranoia proved warranted yet again as he was fired on the October 5 episode of iMPACT after being hit with a golf club by Larry Zbyszko causing Young to lose a "Loser gets fired" match. However, due to Zbyszko's interference, Jim Cornette gave Young a chance to get his job back by facing Larry Zbyszko in a "Loser Gets Fired" match at Bound for Glory. Young won and got his job back. On the Genesis 2006 pre-show, Eric Young scored an upset by defeating former Team Canada associate Robert Roode. This infuriated Roode and on the following iMPACT, Roode cut a promo against Eric Young. The match started a long time rivalry between the two. Young, then dubbed as the "Paranoid Pied Piper of TNA" by announcer Mike Tenay, would soon be challenged to a bikini contest by Roode's associate Ms. Traci Brooks. Eric accepted and beat Ms. Brooks in a bikini contest at the Turning Point pay-per-view on December 10, 2006, by wearing a SpongeBob SquarePants bikini. Eric Young continued his feud with Robert Roode and Ms. Brooks, with Ms. Brooks trying to get Young to join "Robert Roode Inc." Finally, at Against All Odds Ms. Brooks successfully seduced Young into signing a contract with "Robert Roode Inc." This consequentially sent him into an odd angle, in which he is systematically humiliated every week by Roode, in such horrid acts as cleaning toilets for Roode's own personal use, and getting illegally involved in Roode's matches. Eric was forced to perform these tasks because the contract Young signed gave Roode control over his TNA contract as well, so if he was fired from Roode, Inc., he was fired from TNA as well. He eventually began to fight back the orders of Roode, in part due to the advice of a mysterious "friend". On the April 26, 2007 episode of TNA iPACT, the "friend" was revealed as Jeff Jarrett. Young eventually broke free of his contract by defeating Roode at Slammiversary via an inside cradle, after Gail Kim took out Ms. Brooks. At Victory Road, Eric Young and Gail Kim would defeat Robert Roode and Ms. Brooks in a Mixed Tag Team match. Around this time, Young would be billed as from "Freedomland, USA", a reference to Young being free from his contract with Roode. On the August 2, 2007 episode of IMPACT!, Roode had Young tarred and feathered on national television in the Impact Zone. On the August 8 edition of TNA Today, Eric Young commented on the humiliation of being tarred and feathered, and then challenged Robert Roode to a "Humiliation Match" at Hard Justice. Roode would eventually go on to accept the challenge. Roode won the match, but Gail Kim came to Young's aid. Roode attempted to attack her, but accidentally knocked Ms. Brooks out instead. Roode retreated up the ramp, leaving a semi-conscious Brooks to be tarred and feathered by Young and Kim. When Adam "Pacman" Jones joined TNA, Eric Young was desperate to get an autograph, but ended up getting attacked by Ron Killings and spray painted by Pacman. Young started teaming up with Shark Boy on a consistent basis, nearly winning the number one contenders spot to the Tag Team Titles. Young was Judas Mesias's opponent in his official debut match, and was badly injured despite Shark Boy's rescue attempt. On the 4 October edition of Impact, Young faced and successfully defeated "Tennessee Cowboy" James Storm in a Gauntlet match when he reversed Storm's sleeper into a pin. At Bound for Glory, Eric Young won the 15 men Fight for the Right Battle Royal by pinning Robert Roode with a small package to win the first round. He was eliminated from the tournament in the second round after being pinned by James Storm, who would go on to give him a beer at the urging of Jackie Moore. From there, Young and Storm have been appearing in promos where they are having beer drinking contests, most recently at Genesis where Young took Storm's World Beer Drinking Championship belt (a decorated WWE Championship toy belt) after Storm passed out before they could call the contest a truce. Young defended that strap on the last iMPACT before Turning Point in a 60-second speed drinking contest, which he won before Storm would viciously assault him. He would go on to defeat both Storm and the Angle Alliance the latter done as Samoa Joe and Kevin Nash's replacement partner for the no-show Scott Hall in matches at Turning Point. Super Eric Gimmick (2008) On the February 28 edition of iMPACT, Young lost the Beer Drinking Championship in a ladder match to James Storm. Recently, Young went in a feud with Rellik in an angle where Eric was afraid of monsters and lost to Rellik on iMPACT. The feud then lead to a match at the Destination X pay per view with Young teaming up with Kaz to defeat Rellik and Black Reign in a tag match where Eric debuted a new superhero gimmick under the name "Super Eric", which is supposed to be his alter-ego. His ring attire and gimmick is similar to The Hurricane's attire and gimmick. At TNA Lockdown 2008 he and Kaz won The Cuffed in a Cage match. On the April 17 edition of IMPACT, Young (who left the match and returned as Super Eric) and Kaz won the TNA World Tag Team Championship, but later in the night were stripped of the titles due to Young not admitting he was Super Eric. On the May 1st edition of Impact he teamed up with A.J. Styles who was desperately looking for a partner backstage, and won against Rock 'n Rave Infection'. He and A.J. Styles went to Sacrfice,but lost to the eventual winners Latin American Xchange (LAX). Eric Young started a gimmick where he would look around the streets of Memphis, Tennessee for Elvis. The gimmick ended at Slammiversary when Awesome Kong gave an Awesome Bomb to a fake Elvis impostor. During the gimmick, Young seemingly dropped the superhero gimmick. Feud with the Main Event Mafia (2008-?) On the October 30 episode of Impact!, Young along with A.J. Styles, Samoa Joe, Jay Lethal, Consequences Creed, Petey Williams, O.D.B. and The Motor City Machineguns formed a faction of younger wrestlers to oppose the Main Event Mafia. His character evolved as well, as he was no longer paranoid and began showing confidence and leadership abilities. He also stopped being startled by his pyrotechnics. On the November 13 episode of Impact!, Young defeated Sheik Abdul Bashir to win the TNA X Division championship after Bashir shoved TNA Official Shane Sewell to the mat, leading to Sewell attacking Bashir, which gave Young an opportunity to hit the Death Valley driver on Bashir and pin him. The following week on Impact!, however, Young was stripped of his X Division Championship due to Sewell's interference, and the title was awarded back to Bashir. Young was awarded a championship match against Booker T for his TNA Legends Championship but lost due to the interference from Sharmell. At the Final Resolution pay-per-view Sewell once again helped Young defeat Bashir for the X Division Championship. Due to the controversial ending of the match he was stripped of the championship by Jim Cornette, who set up a tournament for the vacant title. Young defeated Bashir in the first quarter-final match of the tournament to move on to the semi-finals. Brain Injury and Alliance with Orlando Jordan (2010-11) Eric Young was billed as having brain damage and acted differently than normal. He formed a tag team with Orlando Jordan and they have funny segments together. After Jeff Hardy won RVD's vacated championship by defeating Kurt Angle and Ken Anderson, Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff replaced the belt with a new purple one. Eric Young later found the old belt in the trash can. He is followed by 'Hooters' girls. It was revealed on the December 16, 2010 episode of Impact that Brian Kendrick was Eric's sensei. Brian told Eric that one man's treasure is another man's trash, in reference to the title. Now holding the belt (but not the title) Eric Young is under the impression that he is defending the championship in his singles matches. Orlando Jordan and later Ric Flair in 2011 are both baffled by this. Relationship with ODB (2011-2013) On the December 22 edition of Impact Wrestling Young teamed up with ODB in the Wild Card Tournament, advancing to the semifinals after a win over Anarquia and Shannon Moore. The following week, the team was eliminated from the tournament by Magnus and Samoa Joe. After this loss, Young would pursue a storyline relationship with ODB and the two would begin a feud with Angelina Love and Winter. Young and ODB defeated Love and Winter in a tag team match on the January 26 edition of Impact Wrestling. On the March 8 episode of Impact Wrestling, Young and ODB defeated Gail Kim and Madison Rayne to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, making Young the first male wrestler to have held the title and the first wrestler to have held all of TNA's exclusive tag team titles; the NWA World Tag, TNA World Tag and TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championships. After the match, ODB accepted Young's marriage proposal. Young and ODB made their first title defense two weeks later, when they defeated Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita). Young's and ODB's wedding ceremony took place on the April 12 episode of Impact Wrestling. Three days later at Lockdown, Young and ODB defeated Rosita and Sarita in a steel cage match to retain the Knockouts Tag Team Championship. On May 13 at Sacrifice, Young was defeated by Crimson in a singles match. Afterwards, Young took a hiatus from TNA to film his upcoming Animal Planet program. During the hiatus, Young and ODB became the longest reigning Knockouts Tag Team Champions in history by surpassing The Beautiful People's reign of 141 days on July 19. Young returned to TNA on the August 30 episode of Impact Wrestling, reuniting with ODB after her match with Madison Rayne. Young made his in-ring return on November 11 at Turning Point, teaming with ODB to defeat Tara and Jesse in a non-title mixed tag team match. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Young was defeated by Jesse in a singles match. The following week, Young pinned Jesse in a three-way match, which also included Robbie E and forced Jesse to wear a turkey suit as part of the Thanksgiving theme. After the match, both he and ODB were ambushed by the Aces & Eights and they proceeded to injure Young by hitting his exposed ankle with a ball-peen hammer, while ODB was handcuffed outside the ring and forced to watch. Young returned on the February 28, 2013, episode of Impact Wrestling, being revealed as the final member of Sting's Lethal Lockdown team and attacking their opponents, the Aces & Eights. On March 10 at Lockdown, Team TNA, consisting of Young, James Storm, Magnus, Samoa Joe, and Sting defeated Aces & Eights, consisting of Devon, DOC, Garett Bischoff, Mike Knox, and Mr. Anderson in a Lethal Lockdown match, with Young pinning Knox for the win. On the June 20 Impact Wrestling, Young and ODB were stripped of the Knockouts Tag Team Championship by Brooke Hogan due to Young being a male, ending their reign at a record 478 days. The titles were then retired on June 27. World Heavyweight Champion (2013-present) On the September 19, episode of Impact Wrestling Young then returned to singles action when he defeated Robbie E. In September 2013, Young began working and teaming with Joseph Park. On the September 26, episode of Impact Wrestling Young along with ODB and Joseph Park defeated The BroMans (Jessie Godderz and Robbie E) and Gail Kim in a six-person mixed tag team match. On October 31, 2013 episode of Impact, Abyss came to the aid of Eric Young again after he was attacked by Bad Influence, and proved he is no threat to Eric Young. However, on December 5, 2013, Bad Influence revealed the Parks' Law Firm closed 15 years ago. Next week, Park and Young defeated Bad Influence. After the match, Young said to Park that he was Abyss. On December 26, 2013, Young booked a Monster's Ball match between Bad Influence and Park and gave Janice to Park. Joseph won the match when he turned into Abyss. On February 6, 2014, Abyss defeated Young in a Monster's Ball match. However, during the match, Young stripped Abyss' mask, revealing to Park that Abyss and Joseph are the same person. Abyss went on to turn heel as he aligned with Magnus. On March 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Young lost to Samoa Joe by knockout/submission. On the April 10, 2014 edition of Impact Wrestling, after winning a battle royal earlier in the night to become number one contender, Young defeated Magnus to become TNA World Heavyweight Champion for the first time in his career. The victory also makes Young the seventh Triple Crown Champion and the fourth Grand Slam Champion in TNA. The following week, Young successfully made his first title defense against Abyss in a Monster's Ball match. At Sacrifice, Young defeated Magnus in a rematch for the title. Proclaiming himself a fighting champion, he successfully defended the TNA World Heavyweight Championship against Bobby Roode on the following Impact Wrestling. Earlier in the night, Roode had gone through won a three way match to earn the right to face Young. Personal life Fritz was previously in a relationship with Angel Williams also known by her ringname, Angelina Love Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Highlight Reel :*Showstopper :*Young Blood Neckbreaker *'Nicknames' :*"Showtime" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Planet Jarrett :*Robert Roode Inc. :*Team Canada *'Managers' :*Scott D'Amore (TNA) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Jake O'Reilly :*Kris Chambers :*Shawn Spears Championships and accomplishments *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' *TNA World Championship (1 time) *NWA World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Bobby Roode (2) *TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Kaz (1) and Kevin Nash and Scott Hall (1) *TNA X Division Championship (1 time) *TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (1 time - with ODB (1) *TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship (2 times) See also *Eric Young’s event history External links *Eric Young profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:Eric Young Category:1979 births Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:New Vision Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:1998 debuts Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions